Captive
by Sandy O'Neill
Summary: Who is holding Gus captive? PWP. Still a WIP. Please R&R.


Gus eyes opened slowly as he awoke. He looked around the room wearily, unable to remember how long he'd been kept there, or how long he'd been asleep. After a few moments, he stood, pounding on the wall the same way that he had done before. "LET ME OUT!" He yelled, completely frustrated. "LET ME OUT!" He repeated the phrase over and over again, but still got no response. "I WILL FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE!" Gus yelled even louder, finally giving up the pounding as he noticed his hand starting to bleed. "AND WHEN I DO, I WILL FIND YOU AND SEND YOU TO JAIL FOR KILLING MY BROTHER!"

"But I didn't kill your brother…"

Gus' eyes widened as the sound of the familiar voice echoed through the room. He turned, his eyes darting around the room, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. It wasn't the voice he'd heard before. No. It was that soft familiar lilt that he loved so much. That soft sweet voice that some small part of him had feared never hearing again. That beautiful voice that he hadn't heard in almost two months. He opened his mouth to reply, but found himself speechless.

"You were one of the few people who actually believed that…"

"Ba… Abe…" Gus finally managed to choke out.

"You were working yourself to death Gus… I had to bring you here for your own good… I love you too much to watch you kill yourself over me…"

"It's a trick…" Gus said, his mind finally starting to clear as the initial shock wore off. The room was completely silent for the next few minutes, and then Gus heard the footsteps. He kept his gaze fixed on the door, his eyes widening again at the sight of the door slowly opening to reveal Harley. His gaze traveled up her body, taking in every inch of her perfect form. His eyes moving up from her thigh high boots to her tight leather mini-skirt, to her black leather halter top. She didn't even have to speak or move. Just seeing her standing there like that was enough to take his breath away, and enough to make his body react.

"Do you know how long you slept after your initial struggle, Gus?" Harley said, her voice soft and nonchalant. "You slept for two days, straight…"

"Ba… Abe…" Gus choked out again, his mind racing with so many questions, but his body needing something else entirely.

"I know you must have so many questions…" Harley said. "Like how I got out of prison…"

"Babe…" Gus managed. "Babe… I just… I…" he tried to move closer to her, finally again becoming aware of the shackle around his wrist. "Babe, please, just let me…"

"Shh, Gus…" Harley whispered, stepping closer to him for a moment and placing her finger over his lip. "I just had to put that on you so you wouldn't run out when I opened the door."

Gus kept his gaze fixed on hers, bringing his hand up to touch the side of her face. "You're just… A… Hallucination…" he said softly, his hand stroking the side of her face. "But… What a… Wonderful one… To… Have…" he leaned in closer in an attempt to bring his lips to hers.

"Not yet, Gus…" Harley whispered softly, pulling away from him.

Gus watched her pulling away, his eyes widening in confusion. "Har… Ley…" he breathed, not sure what else to say, needing so badly to feel her close to him.

She took his hand into hers; softly kissing away what little blood had stained it.

He closed his eyes at the feeling of her lips on him, wincing slightly as she kissed the small cuts on his hand.

She pulled away from him, looking into his eyes again.

"Har…Ley…" he panted, his eyes pleading with her.

"It's not a trick, Gus… It's not a hallucination… I brought you here…" Harley said.

"But… You were… In… Prison…"

"Shh…" Harley whispered, her finger on his lips again. "Please, don't interrupt me… Just let me explain…"

Gus nodded slightly at her words.

"I broke out, Gus…" Harley said. "With the help of the warden… He has connections… And… He thinks that he can have the verdict overturned soon… We've gotten really close these past three months… And he… He wants to help me… He… He risked his job just to get me out… Just to help me… And he got a very seasoned attorney to handle the appeals… But I knew that if I just told you to stop, you wouldn't… Even if I told you this… That someone with more experience is on the case now… You still wouldn't've stopped… And you were just working yourself to death… I couldn't let you do that… I love you too much to let you do that… So that's why I had to bring you here…"

"How… Close?" Gus asked, almost hesitantly.

"That's not important right now, Gus…" Harley whispered.

"How… Close?" Gus asked again, more demandingly.

Harley moved in close to him, and kissed him on the mouth, her tongue roughly and quickly pushing through his lips. She tangled her fingers into his hair as she heard him moaning against her lips. He moved one arm around her, his hand moving down her back to softly grope her ass. She moaned into his mouth before finally pulling away, both of them already panting lightly. She gave him a slight smirk before moving in close to him again, her tongue lightly tracing the outline of his ear. "You've tried attempting to control every little thing in life, Gus…" she whispered. "And it's not exactly working for you… Why don't you give up control, baby? Let me control you…" she nibbled on his earlobe as she listened to his response.

"Oh yes…" he moaned, softly. "Yes, babe… Yes…"

Harley moved her hands to his pants, unzipping them and pulling them down. She pushed her hand into his boxers and softly stroked his hard cock. "You'd do anything for me, right baby?" she whispered.

"Yes… Yes…" Gus moaned, thrusting against her hand. "Yes… Yes… Yes… Yes… Yes… Yes… Yes, babe… Anything… Anything… Anything for you…"

A wicked smirk crossed Harley's face as she pulled away from him, watching as he groaned loudly from the sudden lack of contact. "I want you on your knees, then…" she said. "And I want you to stay perfectly still…"

Gus sank to his knees almost instantly, his cock so hard as he stared up at her.

Harley sighed softly as she threw her head back, her hand moving to the straps on her top as she undid them, letting it drop slowly onto the ground.

Gus let out a moan, his hips jerking at the sight of her bare breasts in front of him.

Harley ran her tongue over her lower lip, biting it softly before that same smirk crossed her face again. "Didn't I tell you to hold still?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she watched him squirm.

Gus groaned frustratedly, his hands clenched into fists at his sides as he tried so desperately to stay still for her.

Harley laughed at his groan, the sound echoing throughout the small room and making Gus squirm even more. She stepped close to him, grabbing his head by the hair with one hand as she pulled her skirt up with the other. Gus could smell her already wet, the scent making his hips jerk even more.

"Well, Aitoro…" she said, her voice low and seductive. "Just what exactly are you waiting for?"

Gus moved his mouth to her sex, slightly spreading her lips with his tongue as he heard her moaning above him. He circled her clit with his tongue, before finally moving his lips to her, licking and sucking as he could feel her hips rocking against him.

"GUSSSSSSS OHHHH YESSSSSSS!" She moaned loudly, her head thrown back, her body leaning against the wall for support as she felt her knees going weak. She tangled her fingers into his hair, holding him roughly as she moved against him.

Gus' hips were thrusting frantically, the feel of his hard cock moving against the soft silk fabric of his boxers, making him moan against her even louder. He continued to lick and suck at her clit before finally pushing his tongue inside of her; a few hard thrusts being all that it took to push her completely over the edge.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUSSSSSS!" She screamed out, her body rocking wildly against his mouth, her fingers gripping him even tighter, and her head thrown back completely.

He groaned against her loudly, feeling her body tightening around his tongue, his own body thrusting even more fervorently, his cock so hard that it ached.

Harley leaned back against the wall as she panted, loosing his hair from her grip. "Oh… God… Gus…" she panted, her head still thrown back. "God… You're so… Good…" She stayed against the wall a few moments, just trying to catch her breath.

Gus looked up at her, groaning needily, his body so close.

Harley watched him intently, smiling as her breathing finally slowed somewhat. She tangled her fingers in his hair again, leaning down to kiss him roughly on the mouth.

Gus groaned against her lips, his hips still jerking so hard and fast.

Harley kneeled in front of him and pushed her hand into his boxers again, softly stroking his hard cock.

Gus threw his head back with a loud groan, his hips rocking against the movements of her hand, his body so close. "UHH UHHH UHH HARLEY!" He moaned, his movements becoming even more and more fervent.

Harley stroked him a few more times before that same wicked smirk crossed her face again. She kept her hand on his cock, but stilled her movements completely. She brought her mouth to his ear again, biting into it just enough to taste his blood on her tongue.

"AHH UHHH HARRRLEYYY!" He groaned, thrusting against her stilled hand again at the feel of her teeth sinking into him.

She moved her hand from his cock, her tongue trailing over the edge of his ear again before whispering. "Not yet, Aitoro…"


End file.
